yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Fumblemore
Fumblemore is an old man and a wizard, master of the magic of explosions, who resides in his own tower that previously floated above Mistral City. He is over a hundred years old and fought in the Sand War alongside Granny Bacon, Verigan Antioch, Karpath Antioch, Professor Grizwold, and Templar Adaephon. A look at the Yogscast playing The Legend of Verigan map shows him as still being the incompetent wizard he is today. He used to have black hair, but it eventually grew grey and he wears a starry wizard's robe. He is incredibly forgetful and has trouble hearing people due to constant exposure to explosions. There are two possible reasons for Fumblemore's odd name. One is that it is derived from 'Dumbledore', a famous character in the Harry Potter series, and the other is that he is clumsy and fumbles a lot, thus the name 'Fumblemore'. It is most likely both. He is played by Duncan Jones of the Yogscast. Background Fumblemore's relationship with Granny Bacon is unknown, but they seemed to have been close friends years ago because they used to play volleyball (as seen in a flashback), in addition to him attending her funeral. Fumblemore is the brother of Swampy Bogbeard. You can see Fumblemore and his brother Swampy together in Swampy visits Mistral City II, just before the city gets burned to the ground and Swampy flees in his usual delirious and hallucinatory state. While above Mistral, Fumblemore destroyed his walkway repeatedly with his spells due to their explosive nature. Fumblemore was recruited by Honeydew and Xephos to create a potion to heal the ailing Old Peculier upon their arrival in Mistral City. After gathering the necessary ingredients, the heroes were presented with Fumblemore's Cure-All Potion, also referred to as "muddy water with two golden apples and some feathers in it". The potion's success was largely due to the golden apples. Fumblemore's tower changes over and over due to the constant destruction of his spells. He has the power to teleport his tower away during the destruction of Mistral, albeit the resulting tower is upside-down. He and his tower are currently in Icaria. This was revealed on the Yogiverse Museum Server. While Fumblemore was logged in, he said he was creating a spell to teleport him and his entire tower to Icaria, but that he would only use it in an emergency (such as Mistral's burning). On a livestream, Simon and Lewis showed a "behind the scenes" of Icaria, where it was revealed Fumblemore's tower was teleported there. He was visited by Knight Peculier after the latter parted from the heroes, and told him to open the door, get on the floor, everybody walk the dinosaur. Abilities *Fumblemore is generally helpful to Simon and Lewis, tagging along with them on occasional custom maps, and employing his wizardly powers to make their lives easier. *Fumblemore has a penchant for TNT, using it often, and with drastic (though usually comical) effects. *Fumblemore possesses the ability to fly, and also to teleport (himself or a friend). *Fumblemore's eyesight is exceptional, often picking up clues and nuances his companions would never have found. *Fumblemore has a knack for Necromancy (shown in Minecraft - Valentines Day Animation) and was able to revive Granny Bacon for one day. *Fumblemore may have the ability to rot trees just by touching them as seen in a custom map, which may explain his brother's dislike. Trivia *Fumblemore's name may be derived from the character "Dumbledore", a wizard from the Harry Potter series. *Fumblemore isn't specified as his first or last name, so his last name may be Bogbeard, similar to his brother. *Fumblemore is played by the Yogscast member Duncan Jones, as confirmed by Simon in Minecraft - Hack/Mine Mod Part 1 - The Christmas Tower, and further hinted at during Jaffa Factory 3 - Fools Diamond (Tekkit) when an explosion - caused by Duncan - can be heard, prompting Simon to say "Dammit Fumblemo- oops." Simon also goes to lengths to spoil that Duncan had not too long ago been using Fumblemore as a character, hinting at Fumblemore's return in future videos. *In Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 4: Proper Quest, Fumblemore makes a reference to the legendary Pokémon Zapdos when he didn't get Xephos' name right. * In the opening title for the video Minecraft - "Shadow of Israphel" Part 8: Diggy Diggy Hole, Fumblemore is credited as 'the mind behind explosive boots'. *A young Fumblemore appeared in "The Legend of Verigan" livestream as a part of the group of heroes. As witnessed in the livestream, his love of TNT is not a new thing. *What appears to be a robot Fumblemore appears in Minecraft Mods - Dimensional Doors - YogLabs, furthering the evidence that YogLabs and Shadow of Israphel are related. * Fumblemore thinks little of books by Fabulo The Great and uses them to wipe his bottom with their strong absorbent paper. *Along with Templar Adaephon, he is one of the only characters still alive after The Sand War. *Fumblemore is "rather partial to Guinness" as stated in the Shadow Of Israphel series. *In the video Minecraft - TWO DUNCANS - Project Ozone #70 , after an incident with a chance cube, Lewis runs out of lives and is forced to use the Fumblemore account. Character Popularity In a poll that was held from January to February 2013 on this wiki with all Season 3 characters to choose from, Fumblemore was placed 3rd overall with 590 votes out of 4412 votes. Gallery Fumblemore (Young) skin.png|Fumblemore's young skin. Fumblemore Animated.png|Fumblemore as he appears in Israphel Animated. Category:Shadow of Israphel Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Shadow of Israphel Category:Characters